With an increase in communication demand, it is desirable that the throughput of switching devices such as a layer 2 switch and a router, that is, a packet switching device that exchanges packets is increased. In order to improve the throughput, it has been proposed to improve a scheduler that manages traffic by the control of reading packets from a plurality of queues (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-204347).